


Succubus

by PoisonChamomile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Codependency, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, Metaphors, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChamomile/pseuds/PoisonChamomile
Summary: She is forever drawn to him and unable to resist him. She will stay and wait patiently for his self-destruction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I don't condone the actions written in this piece.

**Succubus**

She plunges deeper

Her silent screams

Pierce throughout the chasm

A trembling body

Meets the mattress

Shivering and panting

Breathless

She lies underneath him

His whispered promises’,

Bittersweet lies

His lips

Instant poison

He will plunge deeper

When she pants and clings

Dragging him along with her

Into the darkness

p.c. 2010


End file.
